custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Lewa Chronicles
The Lewa Chronicles is a story podcast that takes place after Sahmad's Tale. It tells about lewa trying to free the ones trapped in the fortress on bota magna. Chapter 1 Lewa stood in front of many bota magnian agori. The agori to Lewa's dismay were agered with him by him mentioning a great being inprisoned in a bota magnian fortress. "Why I speek-say my new friends" Lewa said. "Toa-Lewa means you no harm." But the agori couldn't understand his language no more then he could understand theirs. So Lewa tried somthing else. He jumped out of the croud of angered agori. The watched him speechless. Although they coudn't understand matoran, they could understand sign language. Lewa beckoned to the agori to follow him. They did just that. After a long trek through jungle, they all came upon an a large city filled with agori. But none of them spoke matoran. One agori went ahead of lewa, and told him to follow him. He did just that. Soon they all were showed into a small cottage. The agori held out his outstreached hand to a femail tresara agori clad in black and purple armor. Lewa went to her. "Greetings stranger." She said speaking perfect matoran. "What brings you here?" "I am Toa-Lewa." Lewa said. "Who may Lewa ask himself are you?" "I am Fashia." "She said." "I am the gyipsy of this agori settlement. I help those who are sick, lost their path in this jungle, or even their own mind. How my I be of servace stange one" "How do you know how to speek-say my language?" Lewa asked curiously. "I've been around a wile, learned many things, languages included." She said. "Where do you come from?" "Lewa comes from the matoran universe." He said. Can you help me, and some others get home?" "So, you are one of those immigrants the gold armored glatorian was talking about. What was his name, oh yes mata nui was it. Turns out, that so called universe was destroyed, but the inhabitents quickly migrated to our world safly." An agori spoke to Fashia. She noded, and turned back to Lewa. "I wouldn't mention that great being around here young immigrant." She said. "Lets just say some agori get desterbed by him. Anyway If you are headed to that fortress to save that great being, we will come with you for support, young warrior." She said. And with that Lewa, Fashia, and the rest of the agori treked on to the fortress of the great being. Chapter 2 Meanwile at the matoran agori settlement back at the site of the fallen makuta. Desputes were going on between matoran and agori, Toa were buisy getting equitment, rahi, and any other survivors of the rein of makuta out to safty. Meanwile, Krakua, toa of sonics was watching, pondering on what happened to Helryx, Brutaka, and Axonn, after all, they were members of the Order of Mata Nui too. It wasn't long before an unexspected visitor came to Krakua's aid. It was Turaga Vakama. "My appologys turaga." Krakua said. "There is no need to appologize old friend." The turaga said. "So what brongss you here to me?" Asked Krakua. "I have a task for you my friend." He said. "Please sit, and listen to my story." Krakua did just that. "This is a true story that dates back all the way to when I was a toa. I along with Keetongu were traveling back to metru nui to retreave the vahi. But Makuta, as well a the shadowed one also wanted it. I sided with the shadowed one to get it. But makuta was never far behind. Whe we finally clashed toa tools, I receved a tellapathic massage from the future, from you Krakua. You told me that in order to save the future that I would havve needed to destroy the vahi, along with time itself. You also told me that you were guarding a fortress. I know you have been pondering about your friends from the Order of Mata Nui. Thats where they are. Go to them, send the message through time to myself as a toa metru, guard the fortress, and save your friends." Krakua waited a wile, and took in everything the turaga said to him. Until he answered, "I will leave immeditly." He said. "First we must have the glatorians prepare you with a thornactus, along with food, and water." Tarix then came to them driving a thornactus. "I shall be of assistence turaga." He said. "He may use my thornactus, I will also provide him with food, and water." After a few hours. Krakua drove his thornactus off to bota magna to save his friends, and the present as well. Chapter 3 At the bota magnian fortress the trapped beings had their own problems. Brutaka couldn't keep his eyes off Vezon. The kanohi Olmak still fused to his face, and Brutaka without any kanohi at all couldn't help but try and reach for Vezon, but the chains that shackled him to the fortress wall prevented him from doing so. Brutaka quickly lunged at Vezon's face hopeing to ge a lucky break. "Whould you stop that already!" Vezon shouted. "You tried that many times now, and it never worked. Besides, even if you could reach my face, you wouldn't be able to get it off without ripping my face off." "Would you two shut it already!" Axxon exclaimed. "Vezon is right, the kanohi is unreachable." "No how about you shut it Axxon." Brutaka said. "I'll get that kanohi off his face, if it's the last thing I..." "Shut it Brutaka!" Helryx exclaimed." "Listen to your leader when I say, forget the kanohi, we first need to get out of here." "Thanks for saving my beautiful Skakdi face from the big maskless freak over there." Vezon said. "Your no better then he is Vezon." "If I had my barded brodsword and the Nui Stone both intact, I could free us all." Tuyet said. "For the love of the great beings, we are all civilized beings, well most of us at least, shouldn't we be figureing a way out of here, instead of arguing about some stuped kanohi." Artahka said. "What about the great being trapped here, should we rescue him too?" Miserix asked. "Well thats two questions we have to answer now." Kapura said. "Me and Hafu are just short beings who can't fight, so well leave it up to the more barbaric ones to figure it out." Chapter 4 Traviling with Fashia, and her fellow agori friends, Lewa, Toa of Air didn't really know what to do. He knew that just he, and a few agori wouldn't be enough to free his friends from the fortress. "Uh, what shall I quick-do, shall Toa Lewa go to where the rest of the agori, and matoran are? Shall I get friend allies to help? Or try to do everything by myself?" Fashia smiled, "my friend, don't stress yourself, we'll figure a way to free your friends in the fortress, no matter what it takes. Just calm youself, relax." Lewa took in a deep breath, and then lett it out. "OK Fashia." Lewa said. Toa Lewa will quick calm down." Lewa closed his eyes and opened them again. But then what he saw was very unexpected. For a moment he thought it was a vision, after all, toa do have them quite a lot. But this was no vision. Speeding through the jungle of bota magna was a thronactus with a warrior clad in white and gray armor. He stopped right in front of Lewa, neither of them were expecting to see the other. "Why I speek-say, it's Krakua." Lewa said. "How in the name of mata-nui did you get here?" "I was just about to ask you them same question Lewa." He said. "So you managed to escape the fortress." "It's a slow-long stroy Krakua." He said. "So, whay are you here?" "I was sent here by turaga vakama. I was task with garding the very fortress you came from, and transport a message to vakama's past self, and tell him to risk destroying the kanohi vahi to save the future." The rest of the agori held spears to Krakua, not knowing who he was. "Fashia" Lewa said. "Tell these agori that Krakua is a friend, and a toa like me." Fashia then spoke the agori language and the rest of them loward their spears. "So, Krakua, taken that you are a friend, and the same kind of warrior as Lewa, we mus get going to the fortress to free everyone else." Fashia said. Krakua nodded. They all struggled into the thornactus, and drove off towards the fortress. Category:Stories